After Life
by Nic Lire
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married. One-Shot to see what their lives would be like. Possible. R&R. FLAMES ACCEPTED. First time writing this kind of story


**Chapter 1: A life with Annabeth**

**Hello, everyone, and this is another one-shot by meself, and me own one-sies. Anyways, for people who are frustrated at me for not updating my more regular stories, for A quest to Fulfill, I am having MAJOR writier's block. For Letters of Love, I 'm trying to see if i can get another Five reviews before I update. :P P.S. I am very into writing one-shots right now, and this is in Percy's POV. Anyways, here goes. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I flipped my pillow over my head. Getting married hadn't made me any more responsible, or less lazy, it seemed. My wife, it seemed, did not favor my sleep-in-late-because-its-a-Saturday-and-i-feel-like-it attitude.

"Get up, Percy. Get up."

She beat me over the head with the pillow. Not that the pillow hurt, but when someone hits your ears and head repeatedly, your head starts ringing, and before you know it, the little brain cells you had this morning are unconscious.

"Whattimeisitandwhydoihavetogetupnow?"

She punched my arm, which by the way, has got to stop, and then winced. It's Ten-o'clock in the morning and it's high time you got up. By the way, i hate your invulnerability. Can't even throw a decent punch without my hands hurting. I opened one eye blearily.

"Annabeth, its not even light yet."

She rolled her eyes contemptibly, "It's called a curtain, which is designed to keep out the sun when your sleeping, and_ release light when its ten-o'clock and time to wake up._"

I rolled over, and pulled her down with me onto the bed. I draped one arm over her, and peered into her gray eyes. "Nope, neither of us are getting out of bed until _I_ say so. Now, stay."

She glared, and tried to pull free, but one of the cool thing about being (mostly) invulnerable, is that your super powerful as in powerful-enough-to-force-your-wife-to-let-you-sleep-in. That kind of cool.

"Gods, Percy, you are _so_ annoying."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"Pfft, actually, you should be saying, 'Neither sticks or stones may break my bones, and words will never hurt me'."

"Good point. You're right."

"I'm _always_ right."

"Point taken."

She leaned over, and murmured, "Let me go."

"Never."

She smiled slowly, and then stroked the small of my back. "GAH! Don't do that. That's just freaky."

She shrugged, "Can I go now?"

"Fine, if you promise to stop that. It's... weird..."

"Hmmm..."

"You go on ahead. I'll be up in five minutes..."

She nodded, and then walked out, her gray eyes wide with satisfaction. I groaned, and then heaved myself over the side of the bed. I walked into the restroom, where I did a quick check-up. Physically, I looked fine, but I felt like I wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep. I slowly leaned against a wall, and then, unconciously, slid down it, and onto the tiled floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percy! What are you doing? Breakfast's been ready for half an hour, Seaweed Brain."

I opened one eye, "Whattimeisitandwhydoihavetogetupnow?"

Annabeth visibly shook, "It's ten-forty-five. I called you to breakfast, wondering what could've happened, and I find you here on the bathroom floor, snoozing."

"It's not even light out yet."

Annabeth sighed and tapped her foot, "That's because there are no windows in the bathroom. Privacy from neighbors?"

"Oh... yeah."

"You weren't even listening when I designed this house, were you?"

"Hey, I was listening. I was just listening... with my eyes closed."

She snorted, "Anyways, coffee's ready."

She turned heels, and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning."

"Morning... for the third time."

In my defense, "Invulnerability is tiring."

"Getting stuck with a lazy-ass husband is tiring too."

"Maybe you should try bathing in the River Styx."

"Yeah, maybe I should," she shot back, "It'd make beating you up a lot easier."

Why can't wives just appreciate how caring, and loving , and handsome their husbands were?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go for a job interview today."

I spit out my sausage.

"Job Interview?"

"Yeah, I've been talking about it for a month now. Haven't you even been listening?"

The truth was... no, but the truth was that if i _said_ no, I was pretty sure Annabeth would beat me with the flat of her blade, invulnerability or not, and threaten to not make breakfast for a week, which means I would have to eat at McDonald's and eat their stupid 2 for $3.50 Sausage McMuffin with egg. Even though her cooking was not the best, may I never say that to her face, i was pretty sure that McDonald's was worse.

"Of course I have..."

Annabeth tapped her foot. "How many guest bedrooms do we have?"

Umm... I had no clue, and when you have no clue, your best bet is to pray to the gods. "Two?"

"Hmmph!"

Her expression softened for a moment, and then returned back to my normal state. "Well, lunch is in the freezer. I have to go get ready." She ran up the stairs.

I nodded absentmindedly, already turning my thoughts to bed, when Annabeth was out of the house and couldn't nag me anymore. Annabeth came rushing down, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." I smiled, and once I heard the car pulling out of the driveway, my eyes closed, and half-asleep, I dragged myself up to our bed. Damn Invulnerability. I pulled the blankets over me, and then I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew, it was dark, and someone was slipping into bed beside me. I groped around in the dark until I felt Annabeth's warm hand.

" 'Lo."

She sighed, "Oh, Percy. What am I going to do with you? I bet you missed work again."

I smiled feebly. She hugged me, and then said, "Night."

"Night"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, Flames Accepted. This is my first time writing this kind of thing, like life after the books as we know it. Tell me if you liked it, or hated it. Drop me a review, good or bad. Thanks. Enjoy**


End file.
